Loki's Girl
by scorpion22
Summary: Loki gets an unexpected visitor while in his cell in the dungeon. She has some news for him. How will he take it? Will their relationship be able to survive his time in the dungeon? This is a slightly AU fic beginning during the second Thor film. I own nothing and I hope you review.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I hope you are all having a nice day and that you enjoy this story. This is a slightly AU fic because I will be changing some things, but remember I own nothing. Read, review, and enjoy.

Chapter 1

Queen Frigga and Terra stood together just outside the doors that led into the dungeon. The queen could see how scared and nervous the girl before her was and she couldn't blame her. She felt the same seeing her son in a cell and Terra probably felt the same seeing the man she loved in a cell. But she also knew what she had to say to him was part of it too. Finally Frigga moved forward letting her hands rest on the girl's shoulders feeling that she was shaking. The queen had finally convinced the king to let Terra see Loki, she had even convinced him to let her into his cell, and Terra was so looking forward to seeing her love, but she was so scared too. Loki had been her love and her best friend for a very long time, but she wasn't sure how he'd take the news she had for him.

"He's going to hate me when I tell him. He doesn't want this especially now," cried Terra pulling the black cloak she wore closer to her body. It was too big for her, but she needed it until after she told him.

"No dear he won't. This may be what he needs to make him see the error of his ways," whispered Frigga soothingly.

"Remember Terra dear Loki loves you," smiled Frigga.

"No I may love him, but he doesn't love me. I know he cares for me deeply, he considers me his friend, but I'm merely a dalliance to him. He's said so before," exclaimed Terra letting her face fall into her hands as she started to sob without restraint. In that moment she let the queen turn her to face her and looking up at her she saw tears gathering in the queens eyes in response to her words.

"Terra listen to me Loki didn't mean that when he said it. In the past he has said many things he doesn't mean; he loves you. I have never seen my Loki look at anyone the way he looks at you; he looks at you like a queen, like a goddess. You are more than a dalliance to him; he has given you his heart," whispered Frigga watching as more tears left the poor girl's eyes. She hoped the queen was right; she knew Loki did say things he didn't mean sometimes, but did that mean he loved her? She hoped so. Things between them grew silent in that moment, Frigga's hands left her shoulders, and they turned in the direction of the dungeon doors.

"Stay here and I will come for you shortly," smiled Frigga before moving forward nodding to the guards as they let her past.

Moving down the hallway of the dungeon swiftly passing the other cells Frigga didn't stop until she found herself in front of her son's cell. Loki sat on the floor against the wall his nose buried in a book and looking at him Frigga smiled, some things never changed.

"Hello Mother, "said Loki not looking up at her.

"Loki, I trust you are enjoying your books," said Frigga making him look up at her setting the book aside.

"Yes well if you hadn't of acquired them for me I'd have nothing else to enjoy," exclaimed Loki staring at her seeing as she signed in response. Frigga signed repeatedly as she looked upon her son; she knew she should want to free him from his prison, but he had put himself there. She hoped when he saw Terra that he would begin to change back into the Loki she had raised.

"You have a visitor waiting outside to see you; are you going to be nice?" asked Frigga looking at him with a silent plea in her eyes.

"Who is it? Thor? Odin? Who other than you would want to see me?" exclaimed Loki rising to his feet and approaching the magical barrier completely ignoring her question. As much as he tried to hide it she could see that he was excited at the idea of seeing someone other than her. Frigga smiled at him in that moment, she knew he would be overjoyed when he saw Terra again. He would be overjoyed and she knew somewhat surprised when he discovered Terra was his visitor.

"You will just have to wait and see. I'll be right back with your visitor," said Frigga moving away from his cell down the hallway to the dungeon doors.

Terra was waiting anxiously outside the doors and when she saw her she released a breath her whole body shaking still.

" Terra don't be nervous; Loki is very excited to have a visitor and once he sees that visitor is you he will be overjoyed," smiled Frigga taking the girl's hands in hers making her look at her in response to her words.

"You didn't tell him it was me coming to visit him," whispered Terra looking from her to the dungeon doors.

"No he will be happier if you surprise him. He is excited that someone other than me is visiting him though he tried to hide it," whispered Frigga smiling imagining the look on her son's face when he saw Terra again after so long. Nothing more was said as Frigga wrapped an arm around her shoulders moving forward with her through the door into the dungeon. Terra's heart felt like it would jump out of her chest as she moved down the hall with the queen.

"I don't know about this. Are you sure he will want to see me?" breathed Terra stopping as his cell came into view. She couldn't see him yet, but the thought of the moment swiftly approaching had released a hoard of butterflies in her stomach.

"Yes dear it's going to be alright, trust me. And you must tell him either way he deserves to know," breathed Frigga. They stood there merely looking at each other a moment before Terra finally nodded letting the queen continue to move her forward up the steps until they stood outside the barrier to his cell.

Loki looked just the same as far as she could tell. She couldn't see him fully he was turned away from them sitting with a book in hand once more. Terra couldn't help, but notice his cell was the only one with furniture and she knew his mother had done this for him. And still looking at him his back still turned away as he appeared not to notice they were there she couldn't help, but smile. He was there, he was alive, and in that moment Terra realized how much she had missed him. She couldn't take her gaze off of him thinking the same thing his mother had in that moment; some things never changed.

"He is forever with a book in his hand," thought Terra smiling fondly as she looked at the queen in that moment nodding to her to make their prescience known.

"Loki your visitor is here," smiled Frigga her arm still wrapped around Terra's shoulders. Loki couldn't believe his eyes when he turned around and saw her standing there. When he had wracked his brain trying to think of who his mother was bringing to see him he had not thought of her.

"Terra," breathed Loki his eyes running over every inch of her. Part of him was waiting to wake up, this had to be a dream, she couldn't really be here could she? She looked just the same; she was still the most beautiful woman in all the realms. Terra stood before him dressed in a black cloak that left no hint of what she had hidden underneath, her gorgeous brown hair was loose down around her shoulders, her deep green eyes were stuck on him as his were on her, her skin seemed to glow she was a beauty as always. Her hands were fisted in the fabric of her cloak and he knew she was nervous in that moment she always did this when she was nervous, but it was her lips he looked at last. Her cherry red lips and letting his eyes run over her one last time he couldn't help, but think about how much he had missed her.

"Loki," breathed Terra feeling as his eyes touched her looking at her the way only he could. She was still nervous part of her wanted the world to open up and swallow her whole, but she was glad she had come, seeing him was worth it even if she never saw him ever again, this moment was worth it. Loki didn't respond to her saying his name, he was lost in his own thoughts like she was. All he wanted to do in that moment was rush to her side and kiss her lips. He wanted to shower her with affection, he wanted to carry her to his bed and make love to her, but alas the barrier between them prevented that. He only had his thoughts and memories of her to fuel him. How many times had he kissed her lips? How many times had he held her in his arms after making love to her?

Continuing to stare at her in the silence that had formed like a second barrier between them Loki couldn't help, but think with sadness that he would never do those things again. And in that moment he remembered the last kiss they had shared just before he fell from the Bifrost.

"Loki," breathed Terra again finally bringing him out of his thoughts. Gods he had missed her, the sight of her, and especially the sound of her voice. Her voice was still like music to his ears. It was the sweetest most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life; it always would be.

"Hello Terra. It is so good to see you," smiled Loki smiling the smile she knew he reserved only for her. Frigga watched their exchange in silence; she knew he would never hurt Terra. She knew he would be nothing, but happy to see her again. They were so caught up in the moment they didn't notice her open the barrier to his cell. It wasn't until Terra was pushed gently into the cell that both pairs of eyes fell on the queen as she closed the barrier once more.

"Mother what are you doing," asked Loki looking at Terra then at his mother and back again.

"You need to talk and Odin gave permission for Terra to enter your cell. You can't have a proper conversation with this barrier between you, but mind what I say Loki. Don't you dare cause her any harm both emotionally and physically," snapped Frigga leveling her gaze on him. In that moment she looked away from him and at Terra giving her that same motherly gaze.

"Call if you need anything my dear," whispered Frigga. They looked at each other for a long moment until finally they watched the queen walk away until they couldn't see her anymore. The silence between them remained in the beginning, neither of them was sure how to break it, but finally they did.

"It is so good to see you Loki. It is so good to know you're alive," exclaimed Terra and he didn't miss the crack in her voice as she held back her tears. Loki remembered his words to Thor back on Midgard in that moment; he knew he had been wrong. This woman, his love, his Terra; she had missed him. She had mourned him when she thought him dead. And instantly he felt an ache in his chest for causing her such pain.

"It is good to see you as well Terra. I have missed you more than you know. You were never far from my thoughts I can promise you that," smiled Loki slowly approaching her. Terra looked at him in that moment, she wanted to run into his arms, but she had to tell him first. His response could change everything. Giving him a pained smile, Terra held up her hands in a silent plea for him to wait and not come any closer. She hoped he would be happy about the news she had to tell him, but she wasn't sure. Loki didn't understand what was happening. Was she scared of him; did she think he would hurt her? Why didn't she want him to come any closer?

"I have something I need to tell you before you come any closer," exclaimed Terra looking into his eyes. Loki could see whatever she had to say wasn't easy on her. Part of him hoped she didn't fear him; he loved her, he would never hurt her, and he was saddened at the thought that she might think otherwise. What could she possibly have to tell him?

"You don't need to be afraid Terra. I would never hurt you no matter what. You can always tell me anything," smiled Loki watching her he had never seen her so scared before. He hated that he caused that fear in her. She smiled at him in that moment signing in relief, but her hands stayed fisted tight in the fabric of her cloak as she nodded.

"Loki after you fell from the Bifrost I discovered I was with child. I'm going to have your child," exclaimed Terra and in that moment as those words left her mouth she let her overly large cloak part revealing her swollen belly from beneath the fabric of her dress.

"You're with child," gasped Loki looking at her now with a new light in his eyes. He had thought maybe she was going to tell him she was being married off, but he hadn't been expecting this. He never thought he could love her more than he already did, but he was wrong. Loki had never considered becoming a father, he always had other things on his mind; the wrong things. Now he couldn't be more overjoyed by the news that she was having his baby and looking at her he suddenly knew why she was so scared. She thought he would be angry that he wouldn't want this child and part of him wondered if she even knew he loved her.

"I love you," exclaimed Loki simply making her look at him both of them staying stock still his heart swelling with love only for her. He saw tears begin to move down her face and her shoulders shook with the force of her tears.

"You love me. I thought you'd hate me that you'd want nothing to do with me, or our child," cried Terra tears covering her face.

"How could I ever hate the mother of my child? How could I ever hate someone I love as much as you," smiled Loki approaching her quickly her eyes never leaving him as he did. He peered into her eyes with nothing, but love in his own. Terra didn't know what to expect when she came to see him, but she hadn't expected this. She had hoped he would want her, hoped he would want their baby, but the reality of it was too good to be true. Loki stared down at her at first, but then he pulled her into his arms. It felt so good to be in his arms again in that moment and smiling she looked down at her belly as it rested just between them. Loki did the same smiling before he couldn't wait anymore without any further wait he kissed her. He kissed her with all his love; he kissed her with all his passion and he couldn't help, but think about how he had missed her. Terra stood in the circle of his arms. She had missed him. She had missed his voice, his lips, and his arms holding her tight like he was now, and oh how she had missed him.

Her tears continued to move unashamed down her face as her arms found their way around his neck holding him as close as she possibly could. Kissing him back with a passionate fierceness she felt his hands move gently over her sides pulling her closer. It felt so good to have her in his arms again; it felt so good to kiss her lips. Loki knew he had been a fool to think anything else mattered; he knew now he didn't need, or want to be king all he needed and wanted was her. Terra thought herself just as foolish. How could she have ever thought he didn't love her? How could she ever forget that this man loved her? How could she ever think he would be anything other than happy that she carried his child? When their lips finally parted they were both out of breath.

"I love you. I love you Terra I always have I just didn't know how to show it. I was such a fool to think I needed anything, but you. I love you Terra; I am so happy you are with child. I could not be prouder that my child, our child is growing inside you," exclaimed Loki stroking her cheek. Suddenly she was in his arms again and he had picked her up into his arms swinging her around in circles in his happiness. Terra wrapped her arms around him in turn as he did so smiling her tears finally stopping as she buried her head in his shoulder until he stopped looking at her once more before kissing her again.

"I love you," whispered Terra as he set her on her feet again looking up at him her eyes filled with her undying love her hands finding purchase on his chest.

"I love you too," smiled Loki signing as she moved forward in that moment wrapping her arms around his waist she buried her head in his chest. She needed to be in his arms, she needed to breathe his scent, and she needed to know for sure that this wasn't a dream. She needed to know he was really there that he wasn't going to disappear. And smiling into his chest she signed as he wrapped his arms around her holding her as tightly as she held him. He was really there; he was alive. Terra had missed him, all of him, she loved him, only him, and she never ever wanted to let go. She wished she could stay there with him forever. That thought made her sign, she knew that wouldn't happen. The queen would return and she would have to leave him. It was that thought that made her hold him even tighter and he felt it. Loki didn't say anything as she did this; he only kissed the top of her head holding her as tightly as she held him lightly petting her hair running his hands through each silken strand.

When she looked up at him at long last, she kissed the skin of his throat before allowing him to hold her face in his hands once more.

"I love you Loki. I've missed you so much; I'm so glad you're alive," whispered Terra leaning into his touch, it had been so long since she'd felt his hands on her skin touching her even in the most innocent of ways.

"I'm sorry Terra, I'm so sorry to have put you through that. I'm sorry to have caused you such pain," breathed Loki kissing her chastely on the lips. They smiled at each other in that moment as she placed his hands to rest on her growing belly. She watched as he kneeled down in front of her his hands never leaving her stomach as he stared at it in awe. Their child was in there growing and looking at her again he couldn't have loved her more. She was watching him; Terra was so happy to see the love and amazement he held in his eyes. There was a sparkle in his eyes she had never seen before.

"You have made me so happy," whispered Loki smiling as her hands covered his.

For seconds maybe minutes they stayed like that in complete bliss; when the moment finally ended it was Loki who ended it. He bounded to his feet pulling her close once more. His hands were still on her stomach with her own covering them as he began to kiss her once more. Afterward he took her hands in his bringing them to his lips. Not a word was spoken as he moved with her over to the chair he had been sitting in when she entered; he didn't hesitate to sit down pulling her to sit in his lap. His lips nuzzled the skin of her neck making her smile as their fingers intertwined.

"You are so beautiful," whispered Loki. He was happy to merely sit with her in his arms and just look at her. Terra smiled curling an arm around his shoulders she captured his lips deepening it quickly moaning at the taste of his lips.

They tasted the same after all this time and Loki couldn't help, but think the same as he too tasted her lips after so long. And they both knew in that moment that while everything had changed this would not. They would never stop loving each other.

"This is going to be hard isn't it," signed Terra as the kiss ended. Loki couldn't help, but sign with her pulling her closer.

"Yes," breathed Loki his head falling to rest in the space between her neck and shoulders. He would be imprisoned here for the rest of his days; he would never be free, he would never get the chance to make things right with her.

Loki knew now he would never be able to do the things he wanted to do with her. He would never get to marry her; he couldn't even ask her. He would never get to see his child grow up; he wouldn't be there with her to raise their child. He would never get the chance to redeem himself in the eyes of her and everyone. And all because of the choices he had made.

"I'm sorry Terra. If I hadn't been so stupid, if I hadn't been such a fool we wouldn't be in this situation," exclaimed Loki looking into her eyes and she could see his regret then for the things he had done.

"I know Loki, but it's going to be alright. I'm just happy you're alive. I'm happy we're going to have a child. This isn't going to be easy, but we will find a way to live through it. You love me and I love you. Our love for each other will be our strength; our love will get us through this situation," whispered Terra holding his face in her hands feeling as he leaned into her touch as if this was the last time he would ever feel her touch. And they both knew there was a chance that this would be the last time they ever kissed and touched each other.

Terra knew the queen would see to it that she got to visit him, but there was a chance this would be the only time she would ever be allowed into his cell. From this day forward there would be a barrier between them keeping them apart. And they both knew this. Loki kissed her then moving his hands to the sides of her neck. He kissed her with a passion she eagerly returned the reality of it all floating like an angry storm in both their minds. They knew this moment was running on a ticking clock; they didn't want to waste a moment.

Suddenly she found herself on her feet with him letting him move her backwards his hands at her sides. Terra didn't know where he was taking her; her only focus was him in that moment, she didn't care where he took her. As long as he didn't leave her side she was fine. She stopped when she felt the edge of his bed come in contact with the back of her legs. Breaking their kiss she looked at him placing her hands on his chest.

" Loki we can't," breathed Terra smiling as his hands moved over her sides as she instinctively moved her arms around his neck.

"Why? I love you Terra; I need you. I have never wanted anything as much as I want you right now," whispered Loki kissing her neck until he reached her lips. Terra signed, she wanted him as well, but when he saw her he would change his mind. She was huge compared to what she once was; he wouldn't want her like that.

"You're only saying that. I'm bigger now; you couldn't possibly want me like this. You couldn't possibly desire me as I am now. I'm heavy with child. And besides that anyone could walk in and discover us," whispered Terra her voice so low he almost didn't hear her. Loki frowned at her at first, but then he smiled he would prove to her just how much he desired her. Moving his hands gently over her sides he made her sit on the edge of the bed and kissing her forehead he kneeled before her once more. Holding her hands in his, he looked at her for a long time; she thought he couldn't desire her as she was now, but oh how wrong she was. Loki knew he had to show her the truth, the truth that he would desire her until his dying day. And now as she sat before him heavy with his child he only wanted her more.

Still holding her hands in his, he brought them to his lips over and over again determined to kiss every inch of skin he found. Finally he looked at her with a hungry gaze that was filled with his love and desire for her.

"My sweet, you are so, so beautiful. You are my love, my beauty. I will never see you as anything else. Nothing could ever make me see you as less than your beautiful self. To me you shall always be the most desirable, sexy, beautiful, exquisite, gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on. You are the only woman I'll want from this day forward. And now seeing you right now heavy with my child, you have never been more desirable. I've never wanted you more. Please Terra my love, my beauty, please don't turn me down. Don't think that you are anything less than the love of my life, the only woman I'll ever want. Please love I need you. I want you so badly I can barely contain myself. I love you with all my heart; I don't care who sees us, or walks in on us I just want you. I want to worship you and make love to you while I still have you here with me. This may be the last time I ever kiss you and touch you. I may never get to feel you in my arms ever again. Please my love let me show you how much I want you; how much I desire you," exclaimed Loki burying his head in the fabric of her dress feeling as her hands gently stroked his head. Terra made him look at her fisting her hands in the fabric of his shirt. She pulled his lips up to meet hers moving her hands to fist in his hair as she fell back onto the bed. Loki fell onto the bed with her being careful not to put his full weight on her his hands coming to rest on either side of her head as they kissed with a fierce tenderness.

Slowly he let his hands move over her body deepening the kiss losing himself in it before finally pulling away to look down at her. He had thought he would never have her like this again. His eyes moved over every inch of her memorizing everything from her face to the slender curves of her body. His fingers moved to the ties at the front of her dress gently tugging them undone and remaining silent he removed her dress. Now she was bare to him and as always she was beautiful. As he gazed down at the beauty that was her he couldn't help, but think that he wanted to savior this. He wanted to savior this moment, he wanted to worship her, he wanted to love her because he knew this would probably be the last time he ever did so. This was the last time he would kiss her, this was the last time he would touch her; this was the last time he would make love to her. And he never wanted her to forget this moment, or that even though he would be in this cell for the rest of his life he didn't want her to forget that he loved her. Loki would never love anyone, but her his Terra. And suddenly he was on her attacking her lips with a hunger he hadn't known for anything, or anyone, but her.

"I love you Terra," growled Loki as he moved with her up the length of the bed feeling as she opened the buttons of his shirt quickly removing it and letting it fall to the floor. He kissed her eagerly as she did this savoring the feeling of her fingers running over his bare skin. Terra watched him as he kissed down the length of her body before fingering her panties looking at her with that wicked grin she loved. Torturously slow it seemed he removed them leaving her naked beneath him silently waiting for him to take her. Loki locked eyes with her as he stood from the bed not waiting to open his pants and dispose of them feeling her eyes eat him up as he did so. His body covered hers in that moment, they were finally skin to skin with nothing between them, and they reveled in it as they captured each other's lips in a slow heated kiss.

"Are you alright. I'm not hurting you am I," whispered Loki looking down at her his hands on either side of her head. He tried not to put much weight on her he didn't want to hurt her. She only smiled in response to his words moving her hands sensually up his back to tangle in his dark raven hair.

"No I'm fine. You're not hurting me at all though this does feel a little strange this is perfect. Being here right now with you is perfect. Just perfect; I never thought I'd be like this with you again. Please Loki make love to me like you always have; I want you so badly. Make love to me like only you can; I love you so much," whispered Terra pulling him down to kiss her.

Terra gasped into the kiss allowing him to deepen it and she savored each second lightly tugging at the strands of his hair as her legs encircled his waist. Pulling him between her legs the kiss broke as he felt her hot and wet for him his arousal for her apparent in that moment as well as hers for him. He looked down at her with heat in his gaze moving to nip at the skin of her neck. He had missed her; he loved her.

"Loki please; I need you. I need you inside me," breathed Terra gasping at the feel of him, his cock hard against her thigh, his lips moving savagely over her neck, and pulling him to look at her she kissed him.

Looking down at her afterwards into her sparkling green gaze they both smiled moaning as he settled himself just outside her entrance preparing to take her and make her his. In one sudden movement, he filled her completely making her gasp holding onto him for dear life as his name left her lips like a prayer. Together they signed in contentment; it felt amazing to be joined like this again after so long. They reveled in it, in the skin to skin contact, in the warmth of each other's bodies, in the feeling of him filling her so completely, and the feeling of her body wrapped so perfectly around him. It was perfection; they were perfection.

"Loki I love you," gasped Terra moving her hands over the skin of his back as she caught his lips with hers moaning as he moved inside her. Loki moved at a steady rhythm inside her as he kissed her with a love and passion he had never known for another. They moved together in a fever, a fever only they could give each other. They were coming together again after so long and it was wonderful, they didn't want it to end. Nothing would ever be as wonderful as that moment. Nothing would ever be as exquisite as that moment right then making love to her, making her his for the rest of eternity. Nothing would ever be as exquisite as her.

Leaving her lips he moved to her neck once more teasing the skin he found there. He bit her lightly making her swoon as he ran his tongue over it soothingly afterwards before moving lower to her collarbone and then her breasts. They were larger then he remembered and he knew he owed her pregnancy for that as he kissed the skin of her plump mounds of flesh. He watched her nipples pucker as he played with them never ceasing his endless pounding into her making her scream.

" Loki yes… more," exclaimed Terra scratching her nails down his back making him groan and move into her harder and faster. He could never get enough of her. He was in love with her as she was in love with him; they would never get enough of each other ever. They were almost there; they both knew they would soon fall into the abyss together. Their moans of pleasure came in unison and her body hugged him tightly and with one final thrust into her they fell over the edge together.

"Loki!" squealed Terra throwing her head back her eyes falling shut in her pleasure.

"Oh Terra," gasped Loki letting his head fall to her chest as he rode out his bliss holding her as tightly as he could. Afterwards he looked at her as she looked down at him wicked smiles on both their lips.

Moving his lips over her skin he marked every inch of skin he could. He marked her chest, her collarbone, her neck, and finally he claimed her lips with his. She would always be his and his alone and he would make she knew that and never forgot it.

"You're mine, only mine, forever. Say it," growled Loki as his lips moved over her neck again before looking at her expectantly. Terra smiled at him in that moment wrapping her arms around him as she pulled him as close as possible.

"I'm yours Loki. I will never belong to anyone, but you I promise. I will never want any other, but you. I will never love anyone, but you; I love you Loki. I'm yours, yours. Only yours forever," whispered Terra making him smile as he looked down at her with every word before leaning down and kissing her with all his love.

"Loki," breathed Terra against his lips.

"Terra," groaned Loki as he deepened the kiss making her moan and hold him even closer as if expecting him to disappear. And he understood they knew their time together could end any minute. They collapsed in the warmth of each other's arms both of them breathing heavy.

"I love you, "whispered Loki as he finally pulled out of her lying with her securely at his side. Terra smiled at him in response moving to lay her head on his chest she took one of his hands.

"I love you; I never want you to forget that," whispered Loki bring their hands to rest on her growing belly.

"I love you too Loki. I know you love me I'm not going to forget that any time soon. And don't you forget how much I love you," smiled Terra squeezing his hand as it lay intertwined with hers over her stomach moving her lips in the same moment to kiss him. For a while all was quiet between them as they reveled in the fact that their baby was growing inside her that they were going to have a baby, and they were going to be parents.

"How far along are you," asked Loki suddenly bringing her out of her thoughts to look at him.

"I'm five nearly six months along. Why do you want to know Loki," smiled Terra wickedly even though she knew why she just wanted to hear it from his lips.

"I was just wondering when this happened. It had to happen that night before Thor's coronation," smiled Loki kissing her as he remembered that night. Things were good then, but then he went and destroyed everything.

"Yes I know love. You didn't have much time for me after that," whispered Terra kissing him as final time before looking away from him. Loki felt an ache in his heart; she was right he had only been concerned with destruction then. He understood then why she had thought he hadn't loved her, he hadn't really treated her with love, he hadn't showed her he loved her, and he even remembered telling her she was nothing to him, but a mere dalliance. That couldn't have been farther from the truth; she had meant everything to him, she still meant everything to him, and she always would.

Loki pulled her beneath him once more and suddenly he was kissing her with all his love again.

"I'm sorry Terra," breathed Loki taking her face in his hands as he placed little chaste kisses all over her face before finding her lips again. Terra didn't know what to say in response so she didn't say anything she merely grabbing his shoulders and pulled him down to kiss her. And they kissed staying like that in complete bliss together until a throat cleared behind them making them stop and turn to see his mother standing outside the barrier her back to them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt my dears, but your time is up. Terra must go back up to the palace with me. I'll give you a moment to get dressed and say your goodbyes," said Frigga not looking at them as she disappeared from sight once more. They didn't move away immediately after that, breathing a sign they stared at each other before kissing one last time.

A thick silence filled the air as they separated on the bed both of them moving to gather their clothes. When they were dressed once more they stood inches apart; neither of them wanted to say goodbye. Terra was trying to hold back her tears; he could see that. In the end though she couldn't tears beginning to gather in her eyes she rushed into his arms.

"Don't cry my love; it's all going to be alright," whispered Loki holding her so tight. He didn't want to ever let her go.

"I love you Loki," cried Terra looking up at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"And I love you; my heart, my soul, and all I am is yours. I am yours," exclaimed Loki drying her tears as he spoke before pulling her to kiss him.

They kissed urgently one of his hands resting gently against her belly as his other arm wrapped securely around her waist. When they heard his mother clear her throat once more they moved apart.

"I'll be back to see you I promise," breathed Terra holding his hands in her own.

"I'll be looking forward to that," whispered Loki watching her as she slowly walked away towards the barrier. Terra left the cell waving goodbye as Frigga silently escorted her out of the dungeon. Loki signed; he missed her immediately.

Later that night his mother returned to see him. It was just the same between them except he wasn't cruel to her at all. When the time came for her to leave just as she was about to walk away his voice stopped her.

"Thank you mother," said Loki making her turn to look at him again.

"Whatever for Loki," smiled Frigga?

"For convincing father to let Terra into my cell, for convincing him to let me see her," smiled Loki and it didn't escape her notice that he had finally called Odin his father again. Looking at him she knew he had more to say so they merely stood there staring at each other.

"Please mother, could you look after Terra for me while I'm in here. I love her; I don't want anything happening to her," whispered Loki standing almost right next to her the barrier between them. Nothing was said between them as he merely stood there looking pleadingly into her eyes.

"I have and I will continue to do so Loki. What do you think I've been doing while you were off reaping havoc," snapped Frigga smiling at him before walking away down the hall and out of the dungeon.


	2. Too many tears

I own nothing.

Chapter 2

Loki was going out of his mind, he hadn't seen a soul except for the guards in days, not his mother, not his beloved Terra, and he was growing quite lonely. But he supposed that was supposed to be his punishment for the things he had done, but it wasn't just his loneliness he also worried constantly for his Terra. He loved her with everything that he was, he thought about her every second of the day, and now that he knew she would have his child he wondered about her. What was she doing right at that very moment? Was she well? And more than anything he wished he wasn't in this cell so he could be forever at her side. He missed her so much; he wished she would come to visit him. And every day he waited with bated breath for her to appear next to the barrier, but so far he was disappointed every time. One day his wait ended, he was sitting close to the barrier his back against the wall, and then he heard it her voice filled his ears.

"Hello Loki," whispered Terra her voice like that of an angel in that moment. Turning he saw her standing there with his mother a little ways behind her; she looked so beautiful. Her hands were gently folded over her swollen belly and she wore a fitting green dress with a square neckline that revealed a hint of her lovely cleavage. He couldn't help, but lick his lips as he gazed upon her; he wanted so badly to touch her. Only the barrier separated them and as chairs were brought he watched as she sat down his mother close next to her; her eyes never left him as his never left her.

"Terra my love, it's so good to see you; I've missed you," exclaimed Loki moving as close to the barrier as he could.

"I know I've missed you too. I'm sorry I wasn't back sooner, but unfortunately our little one has had me bedridden. But don't you worry I'm fine just normal pregnancy things. Now that I'm better I'll be to see you every day," explained Terra knowing that despite her words that he would worry nonetheless.

"I still don't like the thought of you being sick, but if you say its normal I will believe you. Please have mother tell me if it should happen again; don't worry about worrying me alright my love," whispered Loki looking briefly at his mother before looking into her eyes once more watching as she smiled nodding.

"I'm afraid she can't stay long today Loki. She mustn't strain herself before her appointment with the healers," said his mother making him look at her a look of pure sadness reaching his eyes. As she told him this he watched as his two favorite women took each other's hands and it made him smile; he was glad they had grown close in his absence.

"So, tell me; what will happen at this appointment today?" smiled Loki looking lovingly at her stomach where their child grew noticing how the two women looked at each other smiling too.

"You look beautiful today," added Loki making her smile at him in that way he loved. As he waited for their answer he watched her as she drew patterns in the fabric of her dress over her swollen belly, as he watched her he wished he could reach through the barrier to place his hand over hers, and looking at the ruby red of her lips then he remembered the sweet taste of her lips. He wanted so badly to taste those lips in that moment. And thinking of her appointment he wished he could be there with her, she was having his child which meant he should be there for everything, but his actions had put him here instead.

" The healers are just going to examine me to make sure everything his progressing as it should with the baby and they're going to let me see him, or her," smiled Terra and he could see her excitement at the idea of seeing their baby. He loved anything that made her happy, but oh how he wished he could be there to see it too. And again he thought himself a fool. How could he have thought he needed anything, but her? Now all he wanted was to have her by his side for the rest of his life, but he wouldn't have that instead he would be in this cell for the rest of his life.

Terra saw the look in his eyes, she saw the longing to be there with her, and she felt an ache inside.

"Don't be sad Loki please. I didn't tell you to make you sad," said Terra frowning. She didn't come here to make him unhappy; she hoped to make him happy for even a little while every time she visited. But so far she was failing miserably and Terra found she couldn't look at him in that moment.

"Terra," breathed Loki moving so that he barely touched the magical barrier wanting to do nothing more than hold her in his arms in that moment beckoning her closer when she finally looked at him. Falling to her knees next to the barrier, it was the only thing separating them and she never looked away from him not even when she felt Frigga's hand on her shoulder. Nothing was said as they peered transfixed into one another's eyes, neither of them ever wanted to look away; they were so much in love with each other. And when he started to speak she clung to his every word.

"You can always tell me anything no matter how I may feel about it. I love you, you are the most important thing in my life, you are my treasure; I don't want any secrets between us. I promise you that I will always tell you everything as long as you do the same. And I never want you to forget the most important thing; that I am always by your side even when I'm trapped in this cell my heart is always with you. I am yours. I am right here," explained Loki both of them placing their hands over their hearts at the exact same moment their eyes locked together.

With her hand over her heart Terra nodded letting her tears move down her cheeks.

"I love you," whispered Terra her words so low they were nearly nonexistent, but nonetheless he heard them.

"As I love you, for eternity," smiled Loki making her smile with him both her hands returning to the swell of her belly. Everything went silent then as they were both content in that moment to stare into each other's eyes as if lost. They ignored the queen completely, they only had eyes for each other, and as she watched them it was clear to her that having that barrier between them was killing them both.

"I could find out the sex of the baby today, but I wasn't sure if we wanted to know," whispered Terra finally breaking their silence. She knew that she herself didn't want to know, she wanted to be surprised, but if he wanted to know she would gladly find out just for him. She would do anything for him; she loved him so very much. Loki didn't say anything in response at first, he didn't know what to say; did he want to know if they were having a son, or a daughter? He would love either one even though he wouldn't be there with her to raise their child he would love whatever it was as much as he loved its mother.

"It doesn't really matter my love. Whether we are having a son, or a daughter I will love it as I love you," whispered Loki watching as she smiled in response making him think that he would never tire of seeing her radiant smile. And in that moment he also thought about how much he wanted to pull her close and kiss her senseless.

"Alright then we shall wait until our child comes to greet us," smiled Terra making him smile with her. And then her smile faded quickly being replaced by a loud gasp. She looked first at him then at his mother the queen then back again as she felt it move inside her and slowly her smile returned as she realized what she was feeling.

She felt a tiny kick from inside her body, she had felt it before in fact it kept her up most nights, but this was the first time she had felt it during the day.

"Terra, are you alright?" exclaimed Loki looking at his mother with alarm as he watched her. He placed his hand against the barrier then pulling it away just as quickly when it burned his skin.

"I'm fine Loki, nothing's wrong; the baby is kicking," exclaimed Terra watching as relief spread across his face. That relief was soon joined by a look of pure longing as he watched her gently caress the swell of her belly; oh how he wanted to feel what she was feeling. His child was inside her moving, living, breathing, and waiting to greet them. But he wouldn't be there when it was born because he would be stuck in this cell; he most likely would never even get to hold his child.

He held back his tears for her though merely watching her making a wish deep within his heart that he would someday get to touch her, kiss her, love her, and even feel her again. Both her and their child; he hoped maybe he would get to be with them instead of in this cell someday. Both Frigga and Terra saw the pain in his eyes in that moment, his child was kicking, his child was moving inside her, and they knew he felt the pain of the fact that he would never feel that. Frigga placed her hand on Terra's shoulder then signaling to her that it was time to go.

"We must go now Loki," whispered his mother making him look at her she knew he didn't want to see them leave again. Loki sighed in defeat, he wasn't ready to watch her go, he would never be ready for that, but he had no choice.

Terra and Loki stared into each other's eyes one last time then as she brought her fingertips to her lips. She sent him a kiss through the barrier smiling when he pretended to catch it doing the same to her in return. And remembering his words from before she knew she would be leaving her heart there with him.

"I'll come back to see you as soon as I can, I promise," breathed Terra her hands balling into fists to keep her from placing them against the barrier.

"I know, I'll be here awaiting your return," smiled Loki his hands in fists the same as hers as he hid from her the pain he felt at her leaving.

"Don't forget you are taking my heart with you; I love you Terra more than all the realms combined," whispered Loki looking deeply into her eyes. He needed her to see he spoke the truth, he needed her to see that he truly was changed; the old Loki who wanted nothing, but destruction was gone.

"I know and I am leaving my heart here with you. I love you Loki more than anything, or anyone in all the nine realms," exclaimed Terra her eyes filling with tears as she let the queen help her to stand.

Frigga lead Terra away then both of them feeling his eyes on them as she did so until they found themselves exiting the dungeons. Loki watched them until they were out of sight; he missed his Terra immediately. Standing he moved not caring where he went and then suddenly he was staring at one of the blank walls of his cell. He didn't know when he flew into a rage, it was so sudden he didn't notice it until his hands started to hurt from him banging them repeated against the wall. He screamed until his throat ached almost as much as his heart and falling against that very wall he cried. This was all his fault, he had ruined them, he had ruined any chance of them having a future, and for what? What had it all been for; he knew what it was, it was power, but it wasn't worth this. Nothing was worth the agony of never having her as his wife, of never being there with her to raise their child; he would never stop hating himself for what he had done from that day on. And then he continued to scream, he screamed until he was hoarse. As Terra and Frigga walked away from the dungeon they heard his screams and it brought tears to both their eyes. They ached as much as him and stopping mid step Terra burst into tears. She cried in the queen's arms without a care, she didn't care who saw her, or what they thought of her she only knew that her heart broke a little every time she had to leave him in that cell. She wanted him by her side always as much as he did. Still holding her as she cried, the queen moved with Terra down the hall glaring at anyone who dared look their way. She knew how some felt about Terra because of her love for Loki and that was why she looked after so she was afraid someone would do something to make her lose their baby. When she was sure they were alone that's when she finally stopped turning the girl in her arms making her look at her drying her tears as she did. Nothing was said at first, she only wrapped both hands around her shoulders looking at her silently trying to decide what to say, this girl was her daughter now, and she held back tears then too because it should be her son here comforting her now. If Loki were not in that cell she might not need comforting at all. Ever since letting her into his cell, ever since he had found her to be pregnant with his child Frigga had seen a change come over Loki; it was like he had a new reason to live. And she knew this girl was his reason to live, she had always been that, but only now was he truly seeing it. If only Odin could see that, but he wouldn't even see Loki.

" Terra, my daughter, lets go to see the healers with no tears. Loki would be devastated to see you like this; he would want you to be happy especially at this moment because you are going to be seeing your baby. Be happy if not for yourself for him," whispered Frigga smiling at this girl her new daughter.

"I know I am happy that I get to see our baby today I just wish he were here too. It's so hard sometimes; how am I going to live a happy life with our baby knowing he's in that cell. I'll never be able to wake up in his arms, or feel his kiss on my cheek and lips, I'll never feel him sneak up behind me the way he used to; I'll never be in a room with him without that barrier separating us. I know his own actions put him there my queen, but that doesn't stop the fact that I love him. I want him by my side; I don't want him in that cell for the rest of our lives," cried Terra drying the tears as they came. Frigga moved an arm around her shoulders as she spoke leading her down the hallway towards the healing room.

"I know my dear, but it will get better I promise," said Frigga an idea forming in her mind. Together they continued down the hall until they arrived at the healing room; just before they were about to walk through the door Terra stopped them.

"Thank you your majesty for everything you've done for me. I don't know what I would have done without you; what I would still be doing if you weren't here with me," smiled Terra taking both her hands.

"No need to thank me my daughter, you are my family now. Whether married to Loki or not the day you told me you were to have his child you became my daughter, my family; I love you like I love my own son's. However I would appreciate it if you stopped calling me your majesty, or Frigga, or even your queen; I am your mother now so you may call me such," smiled Frigga kissing the girls cheek as she embraced her with all the warmth she held for her in her heart. Terra started to cry again in that moment, she couldn't help it; this lady had been so good to her. She had been better to her then anyone had ever been.

"Let's stop with the tears now my dear and go inside. I am quite excited as well to see my future grandchild," smiled Frigga taking her hand and leading her into the healing room helping Terra lay down on a table to be examined. Terra felt a chill of magic wash over her as the healers surrounded her and looking at her new mother she took her hand beginning to feel the nerves of this moment as they began the examination. She would never get used to this aspect of being pregnant. But she soon forgot all about that when she saw the image of their baby appear before her eyes. It took her breath away, she felt as her mother squeezed her hand, and looking at her she found they both had tears in their eyes. That was their baby, Loki and hers; that was the child their love had created. It was so beautiful, but she couldn't help the worry that washed over her when she saw how small it was.

"It's so small; is it supposed to be that small," asked Terra looking at each of them saving her mother for last letting her see her worry over her child. Frigga looked at the healers in response to her question, she had the same question; she had thought the baby would be bigger. She could remember being pregnant with Thor and when she had seen him the first time he had been much bigger. Could this mean something was wrong with Loki and Terra's baby?

"It is a little smaller than normal, but there is no reason to be alarmed my lady. We'll take a listen to the heart and if it isn't as strong as it should be then we'll worry," explained the healer looking between her and the queen with an impassive face. They both knew she probably held the same opinion as the rest of the kingdom concerning the baby, but they knew she wouldn't lie to them about the baby's health. Or at least they knew she wouldn't lie to Frigga about the baby's health; she was the queen. Terra felt as more magic washed over her like a cold bucket of ice water and then she smiled looking at her mother as they heard the baby's heartbeat fill the room. It was beautiful; it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

"I wish Loki were here," cried Terra letting her tears fall as she listened to their child's heartbeat imagining the look on his face if he too could hear it. She knew he would have been overjoyed. She couldn't take her eyes off the image of their baby then as her tears fell; she so wanted him to see this and looking at her mother she held hope in her heart that they would somehow be able to show him this.

"I know my dear so do I," breathed Frigga their eyes meeting as they both thought of him down in that cell instead of right there with them where he should be. Neither of them could hold back their tears and clasping each other's hands they sobbed openly.

"This child will be strong I can already see it," whispered Frigga looking at the image of the baby and then at its mother. She brought her hand to her daughter's cheek smiling a watery smile down at her and moving down to her knees she kissed her cheek once more. She didn't know how, but she would somehow persuade Odin to let Loki see this; he had to see this he was this child's father.

"You're right this child will be strong. Strong just like its father," cried Terra placing the hand her mother didn't hold over her heart. She remembered what he said about always being with her and even though she knew it to be true it just wasn't the same as actually having him there in that moment. She wanted to feel his hand in hers, she wanted to feel his lips grazing the skin of her cheeks; she wanted him to actually physically be there by her side. But then she found her face in her mother's hands as she made her look at her.

"Yes, but strong like you too," whispered Frigga drying the tears from both their faces.

Terra nodded, their baby would be strong just like its mother and its father.

"Is there any way we could show this to Loki? He's the father, it's his baby too; he deserves to see this," whispered Terra never taking her eyes off their baby. Frigga didn't answer her question as she jumped off the table receiving a disc with the image on it; she just didn't know if it was possible all she knew was that she could try to make it possible. Like Terra, she wanted to show it to Loki, but would Odin let them? That was the question and she just didn't know the answer.

"I can try," thought Frigga as she walked Terra back to her room trying to think as she did about what to say to her husband to persuade him to have mercy on their son.

When they arrived at Terra's room the two women looked at each other before embracing just before parting ways. Terra entered her room with a sigh, she was so tired, it seemed to her that ever since she had discovered she was pregnant she was always tired, and falling onto the bed she closed her eyes to sleep. She didn't care if she missed dinner or not she was too tired to sleep and she knew her mother would have something brought to her. All she wanted to do other than be with Loki lately was sleep and that's what she did. Her eyes fluttered closed an image of Loki filling her mind and sighing she hoped she would get to see him tomorrow.

As she lay sleeping, Frigga was briskly making her way to the throne room to speak with Odin. She hoped she would be able to persuade him to let Terra into Loki's cell again so she could show him the image of the baby and stopping before the guarded double doors she watched as they slowly opened making her walk forward into the room with only hope filling her heart.


	3. Slow moments

I'm back and I want to thank you all for waiting. You have no idea how busy I've been. Please read and review.

Chapter 3

"Odin, my dear," whispered Frigga laying a hand on his shoulder as he sat on his throne like stone. Only then did he move for though the realm was at his command he would always be at hers. For he loved her more than anything in this and any world. Their gazes met and smile found his lips.

"May I have an audience?" whispered Frigga knowing the answer even as each word passed her lips. Slowly she knelt at his side a deep love in her eyes as she kissed his hand as her king, his cheek as her friend, and finally his lips as her husband. Looking into his eyes again then she silently told him the reason for his visit with the sadness that encased her demeanor. His gaze changed then as he suddenly knew her reason for being there. It was Loki, their wayward son, the one she loved even though he was not her own; Loki, the reason for the sadness that engulfed them because of his fate.

"What is it, my dear? I cannot do any more for him. The people are already upset that I've done all I have," whispered Odin. "I know, but we must take into consideration he is our son blood or no blood. We raised him we cannot abandon him," whispered Frigga her head bowed as she stood once more. She knew the people had wanted them to kill Loki that they were against him now, but that didn't matter to her. He would always be her son and she would never let any harm come to him.

"And yet he will not claim me as his father," whispered Odin dejectedly. A silence fell as she fell to her knees before him her hands seeking his.

"We lied to him for so long, he is only angry; he will come around. He thinks we don't love him, but this will prove to him how wrong that is," exclaimed Frigga a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Odin clasped her hands in his as his eyes closed. He knew she was right, he should have told Loki the truth long ago, maybe this wouldn't have happened, and then he would still have two sons. Somedays he hoped he would again, but part of him didn't believe it. That life was gone. For he had loved both his sons despite whether he sired them or not, he always loved Loki, and now as he sat there he wished he had shown it more. Looking into the eyes of his wife, Odin decided he would show him now.

"What is it you ask for him, my dear?" said Odin bringing her hand to his lips. She smiled at him in response receiving the same and kissing his cheek once more she was reminded of why she had fallen in love with him.

"Let Terra have the same privileges as myself. Let her see him whenever she pleases and allow her to show him the memory of the baby. She can make him better, she always has, and if you allow this we might get our Loki back," whispered Frigga remembering in that moment the old Loki. The one who she still saw whenever Terra was near him.

"Alright, my dear, you are right. Loki and Terra are a good match. She always brought out the best in him and because of that she may see him whenever she pleases. But if she ever does something to deny her that privilege I will see to it she never sees him again," exclaimed Odin a firm tone ringing throughout the room. Frigga simply nodded in response knowing that he had to be firm in this. He may be Loki's father, but he was Asgard's king too. Giving him one final kiss she left the room then her steps quick as she went to tell her daughter the good news.

The next day Loki was awoken early by the guards, something he didn't appreciate in the least. They were moving him to a different cell, a cell as bare as any other inmates, and refused to tell him why. He knew his mother would never allow this, so instantly he knew it must be Odin. Odin was punishing him. Loki hated him, he hated his cell. He hated everything about his new life, but looking at that same cell he decided he wouldn't let Odin break him. He would always prove strong until death took him. Without a word, Loki lay down on the floor using his hands as a pillow, and went back to sleep. He knew his whole body would hurt when he woke up, but he didn't care. He simply closed his eyes and thought of the one good thing he still had; Terra. Terra and the child she carried.

Loki woke up to find himself in his old furnished room again, but that wasn't the first thing he noticed. Immediately he realized that he wasn't lying on the floor or on a bed, but on something warm and soft. It was then he also realized someone was running their fingers through his hair and rising slightly startled Loki turned ready to attack whoever dared touch him. Slowly he rolled onto his side his eyes going wide when he saw Terra looking down at him.

"Hello," smiled Terra letting him sit up.

"Terra? What are you doing here? I mean…am I dreaming?" breathed Loki leaning in close so their noses touched.

"Of course you're not dreaming. I got permission to see you whenever I want and I wanted to see you. Your father told the guards to let me into your cell whenever I demanded it," exclaimed Terra her joy over that fact not hidden at all. She loved him so much and this would make their separation that much easier. Though it wasn't what she wanted, it was as good as she was going to get, and she knew she had to accept it. Either that or continue suffering a life without him. But the second she called Odin his father she saw his rage flare and taking his face in her hands she vowed to stop it.

"He's not my father," growled Loki stopping when she took his face in her hands.

"I did not sit on this floor waiting for you to wake up, so we could fight. Please, let's enjoy the time we have together. Now if you agree kiss me otherwise I can still hold my own in a fight with you, so be prepared," exclaimed Terra her eyes stern even as a smile moved over her lips. Loki watched her as she spoke being reminded of why he loved her. She had a fire in her that he had been unable to find in any other woman. She was perfect, she was his, and as he watched those beautiful plump baby pink lips move he knew his answer without a single thought. So smiling his classic smile of mischief he kissed her deciding for once he didn't want a fight.

He felt her smile against his lips as the kiss began slow. Then her hand touched his cheek and with a growl he pulled her closer his fingers lacing in the silky tendrils of her hair hearing her purr as she seemed to melt against him. That sound only spurred him on as he deepened the kiss his hands swift as they moved over her. Terra had missed moments like this with him, she never wanted it to end, but she knew if she didn't stop him now that she never would. With a frown she pushed him away then seeing his own frown as his forehead fell against hers. Loki tried to dive right back in his lips seeking hers, but she quickly turned her head her hands on his chest as he kissed her cheek.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I have something I want to show you," whispered Terra placing both her hands over her stomach in the same moment. She released a breath her eyes closing making Loki look at her with concern.

"Terra, are you alright?" exclaimed Loki moving to call for the guards when she stopped him.

"I'm fine," whispered Terra giving him a smile her body leaning close to his.

" Here, give your hands, I want you to feel," smiled Terra not giving him a chance to ask what before his hands covered her stomach her own covering them. His eyes fell on her stomach then as he felt it, the baby inside her, their baby, and looking at her again he couldn't hide his excitement.

"The babies kicking," smiled Terra watching Loki as a grin found its way onto his face.

"Our baby…I love you," breathed Loki leaning his forehead against hers as their child moved inside her. It was incredible, their child, strong, healthy, alive inside of her, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And looking at Terra he couldn't help thinking that he wouldn't have had anyone else carry his child. She was his love and this moment only made him love her more. It was with that thought that he kissed her as gently as he knew how.

"I don't know what I'd do if you didn't love me. I'd be lost in so many ways. I love you, more than anything, power, freedom, all the realms, I love you," exclaimed Loki kissing her over and over again as he spoke making her laugh. Loki just wouldn't stop his hands not moving from her belly as he covered every inch of her he could reach in kisses.

"I love you more than anything," breathed Loki moving to pick her up.

"I love you too, Loki, I always have, and I always will," breathed Terra laughing as he carried her to his bed. Her laugh was cut short though by his lips as he attacked them making it quite clear what he wanted as he set her on the bed. Terra sighed in response and pulled him on top of her continuing their kiss even as she knew she shouldn't. After a moment she pushed him away wanting to continue, but also wanting to show him their baby.

"Loki…wait just one second," whispered Terra her hands trembling as she placed them on his chest. Loki frowned running his hands up her arms until he had her hands in his. He hoped this wasn't about her body again because he would tell her as he would a million times that he didn't care. He would love her no matter what for as long as he lived. All he wanted in that moment was to hold her in his arms, to make love to her.

"What's wrong?" whispered Loki bringing a hand to stroke her cheek. Terra leaned into his touch immediately the hand that held his intertwining their fingers. He was such a good man, a loving man despite what anyone else said, she knew that in her heart, and that was why she couldn't resist giving him a final kiss on the lips. She loved him so much.

"Nothing's wrong, I love you, Loki. I just want to show you this first, it is something I know you will love, and I just can't wait for you to see it," exclaimed Terra her smile radiant as she slowly moved past him off the bed. Loki watched her the entire time seeing as she removed a vial from her cleavage. The vial contained wispy threads that he knew were a visual memory and with a pop she uncorked the vial. He didn't expect whatever she was going to do to work, magic wouldn't work in his cell, but suddenly it did. It was then that he realized that was why they moved him, so that this cell could be modified, so it would.

Before their eyes the memory she had so desperately wanted to share with him came flooding out of the vial and suddenly their baby was right there in front of them. It filled the room, the image of their child as it had been a few days before when she had laid on that table wishing he was there. And turning Terra smiled as she watched Loki, he couldn't take his eyes off of it. Loki couldn't believe that that was his child, a tiny human created from their love, and though he tried to hide them he couldn't hold back his tears. When Terra came to sit at his side on the bed she took his hand drawing his eyes to her then to her stomach where their child grew.

"Isn't it beautiful," whispered Terra a slight quiver to her voice. Loki pulled her into his arms with a nod kissing the top of her head.

"Yes, it is, my love. I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you. I didn't realize until I got here what a lucky man I am to have you. I promise not to forget it for as long as I live," breathed Loki making her look into his eyes. Before now she never would have thought she'd hear him say something like that, hearing it in that moment is what brought tears to her eyes. Both their hands fell on her stomach as they shared the sweetest kiss. It wasn't one of passion; it was simply one of love. For a while they stayed like that, their eyes didn't leave the image of their child until the child itself drew away their attention.

"He or she is truly yours…always causing me mischief," gasped Terra as the baby kicked her particularly hard. She could see he was instantly concerned, but quickly calmed him as she snuggled closer to him. It was all he needed to know that she was alright as he held her in his arms his eyes now focused on her.

"Our baby shall be as beautiful as its mother, at least, I hope so," smiled Loki making her look up at him. She gently shook her head as she brought his lips to hers for a kiss and accepting it quickly he pulled her as close as he could get her. But even that wasn't close enough.

"I wouldn't mind if our baby was as handsome as its father," purred Terra as his lips moved over her neck. This made him look at her and the second he did his face was in her hands. Bringing his lips back to hers Terra found she couldn't say no to him anymore. She kissed him with the type of passion they both longed for. But he didn't let the kiss last. When he pulled away her eyes searched his silently asking why.

"I thought you'd tell me to stop again," explained Loki receiving a smile from her immediately. Slowly Terra took his face in her hands drawing him closer to her and with no hesitation she kissed him.

"Loki, I want you, right now. You've seen what I needed you to see and now all I want is you. I love you and I need you to make love to me. Please," exclaimed Terra not having time to say another word. Loki didn't give her the chance before his lips claimed hers his hands clutching her body. He loved her so much and she loved him in that moment that was all that mattered. Loki kissed her with a fire that nearly burned her alive. Terra found herself melting into his arms as his lips left hers moving over her neck then her breasts. His hands grabbed at her practically wrapping her body around him a gasp of his name leaving her lips.

"Loki," gasped Terra her hands gripping his upper back as he began the process of showing her how much he loved her. The very sound of his name made him growl; only she could make him like this. She was the only woman for him and he was sure that was why. In that moment a thought entered his head, it made him look at her. Part of him felt like he shouldn't tell her, but another told him that he had to.

"I love you Terra…if I…if I wasn't here in this cell I'd marry you…I'd take care of you…like I should," whispered Loki watching as she gasped going still before slowly she eased from beneath him.

" No, Loki…that's not what I want…you didn't take care of me before all of this…don't think you have to now," whispered Terra leaving the bed her arms wrapping around herself as she approached the barrier making Loki fear for a moment she was leaving. Nothing was said between them for a long time as Loki just looked at her unsure of what to say.

"I don't want you to marry me because I'm having your child, Loki," said Terra slowly turning to look at him. Loki sighed then as he left the bed moving closer to her until they were almost touching and looking into her eyes he kissed her forehead. His hands found her shoulders next and staring into her eyes he still wasn't sure what to say.

"I love you, Terra. I want to marry you for that reason alone. Our baby is only an added bonus," whispered Loki tenderly pulling her into his arms. Her arms wrapped around him too and looking at him Terra was still unsure.

"Are you sure," whispered Terra receiving only a nod as he pulled her closer.


	4. I've Always Loved You

I own nothing.

Chapter 4

Before Loki entered that cell, he had been so cruel especially to her and now more than anything he regretted that now. Terra had been the love he held in his heart, he had always known that, but back then he didn't know how lucky he was. He had thought he his weakness, but oh, how wrong he had been. Loki was now ashamed of it, but Terra, she only wondered if it could be that way again someday. If Loki was just playing her until he got out of that cell; if he got out of that cell.

Asguard—one year before.

Her footsteps echoed through the hall as Terra moved down it. It was a creepy echo that only made her hate what she was doing more than she already did. For in effect, she was selling her dignity, her self-respect to by the whore to the man she loved, and that echo only reminded her of that. She tried to look happy about it even, but Terra couldn't completely hide her displeasure. The slump of her shoulders, the frown on her lips were clear signs that though, yes, she would be with the man she loved, it wasn't as she wanted. She was merely another woman spreading her legs for his pleasure. Loki would never love her back, she knew that even as she walked with those echoing steps to his bed chamber. It had happened just like it always did. She had been in her room, alone, as she was most of the time, and a knock had sounded at her door. It had been Loki's messenger to tell her Loki wanted her to come to his room. And she hadn't needed to ask what for. Whenever she was summoned there it was always for the same thing; all he ever wanted her for was sex. Any normal woman would be glad the prince wanted her in this way, but not Terra. For she loved him. She wanted him all to herself, maybe that made her selfish, but she knew she didn't. Loki had sex with any woman he could get his hands on and Terra knew she was only one of many. It was why she hated that walk down the hall so much. For she knew Loki would never belong to her; he would never belong to anyone. That was her dream. To be his girl, his one and only girl, but it was not to be. Loki wasn't that way. And that is really why she went to his room when he summoned her. Not just because he was the prince, but because he was the man she loved. It was the only way she could be with him.

"You're just another one of his whore's," thought Terra as his door came into sight that thought doing nothing as she moved forward still. And why, because though Terra tried to deny it sometimes, she was in love with him, Loki, one of the princes of Asguard.

"Loki?" whispered Terra after knocking on his door breathing a sigh when he told her to enter doing so and finding him there just standing there waiting for her. He wasn't looking at her, his bare back was facing her, and he appeared to be fixing himself a drink when she entered. It was when she closed the door that he finally turned to face her, his smile that she loved on his face, and despite everything Terra found herself smiling. Loki just had that effect on her. And then she let her eyes run over him as he stood there bare from the waist up. Terra knew he saw what she was doing because he smiled pouring another drink.

"Terra, come, have a drink with me," whispered Loki already holding her drink in his hand. They approached each other in the same moment, Terra took her drink clinking glasses with him shivering as his other hand touched her hip.

"I'm glad you came," whispered Loki sipping his drink in the same moment she did before pulling her closer into his body before taking her drink setting it aside along with his making her meet his gaze.

"Why send for me…you could have sent for someone else?" said Terra not expecting to get an answer. And she didn't, only feeling as Loki pressed closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her holding her as if she wasn't just a whore to him. If she hadn't known he was the trickster that he was she would have believed him. But knowing the truth helped Terra remember the truth. Instead she just enjoyed the feel of his arms around her.

"Put your arms around me," whispered Loki seeing her longing to do so in her eyes his smile showing when she did so.

"I didn't want one of them tonight. I was longing for you, Terra. You are different…they don't compare to you…never have," breathed Loki tenderly running his fingers over her face as his other hand pulled at the opening to her robe surprising her with the answer she didn't think he would give.

"Then why have them…why not just me?" breathed Terra not wanting to ruin the moment even as she shivered feeling his hands removing her clothes. This time Loki didn't answer her. He only ran his fingers over her skin and up and down her arms before pulling the robe open all the way. That was when Loki smiled, really smiled; she had worn the negligee he had sent her. He had been right, the emerald green fabric looked beautiful against her skin. The second he had saw it he knew it would that was why he had bought it for her having it sent to her room. And it was just as he thought, she was beautiful.

Terra didn't have time to respond when he kissed her. It all happened before she knew it. One minute she was just there with him and then Loki was kissing her so deeply, so passionately. Loki only kissed her. Not any of the other women because she was his, he knew he was the only one to touch her, and that made her his. Terra was pure, untainted. After all, he was the only one to touch her. He felt Terra quiver as he pushed the robe away from her shoulders making a soundless drop to the floor as he kissed her. He didn't think she noticed as she ran her fingers through his long raven hair returning his kiss. And he liked the feel of her fingers there as he let her it. It helped him know that she wanted this as much as he did and with that thought he let his hands seek the slender swell of her ass. He used it to pull her tighter against him. That was when she felt him, his hard cock straining against his pants; it was already lined up with her core. It made her gasp his tongue slithering like a snake like demon to caress hers. It had her gripping his hair tighter the sudden need to have him fill her overwhelming her.

It made her break the kiss looking directly into his eyes. They were black, but so were hers.

"Loki," breathed Terra gripping his shoulders when he hiked the skirt of her gown up. And then suddenly his hand was right there on her pussy smiling when he felt how wet she was beneath the silk of her panties. Her pussy was practically pulsing, begging for it, and kissing her again he extracted his hand picking her up.

Terra had no choice then, she had to wrap her legs around his waist her arms doing it on instinct too. Loki only deepened the kiss holding the small of her back. Loki liked the way she shivered when he touched her. He liked the way she seemed to cling to these moment more than he did her touch just as desperate though softer too. He liked that about her as he laid her on his bed his fingers caressing her hips as he gripped them. One of his favorite things was having her like this. They continued to kiss even when she lay on the bed.

"Loki," whispered Terra as he held her close his hand lingering on her cheek as the other grabbed her ankle as one of her legs slipped free onto his bed.

He held her ankle to hold the other leg in place. Loki couldn't help it, he just wanted to feel her around him, not just sexually, but physically. He wanted to keep her there where he could always be with her, but looking at her he hid his frown. He couldn't do that or else everyone would realize what she was, his weakness. With that thought he kissed her with just a little more passion.

"Loki?" gasped Terra when he did break away his eyes peering down at her.

"You are so beautiful," breathed Loki caressing her sides in that moment as his eyes lingered over her skin.

"But I think we can take this lovely scrap of cloth off now," whispered Loki cupping her pussy again before letting his hand slide sensuously up to the top of her gown. Without a word, he tore it down the middle splaying it out so he could see her body.

Terra liked the feeling she got in the pit of her stomach when he was looking at her that way. The way his eyes lingered on her breasts absentmindedly licking his lips. The way he continued down her stomach to her pantie clad pussy. Loki looked at her in that moment his fingers digging into the fabric of her panties making her shiver as she waited to see what he would do. Terra partly knew what that was; she was sure he would tear them off just like he did her negligee. Ripping them from her body, he threw them aside meeting her eyes in that moment.

"We won't be needing them," breathed Loki seeing in her eyes that she wanted to do the same to him. Loki wasn't going to let her though, he didn't let anyone do that; it was something he always did with his magic. Though thinking about it, he was tempted to let her; he thought her fingers would feel nice as did it. Looking at her though, he groaned, he needed to undress soon because he didn't want to wait anymore he needed her.

"Loki?" said Terra quietly asking him to undress.

"Anything for you, my dear," whispered Loki smiling as with a snap of his fingers he was naked on top of her.

"There now, isn't this better?" whispered Loki letting her feel him at her entrance. Loki looked at her a moment then as he gently drew pictures in her skin. He wanted to take his time with her, but at the same time he didn't. He wanted to do as he pleased with her and looking at her he did that. Suddenly without a word of warning to her, Loki entered her tightness groaning as she gripped him, and watching her, he smiled. She looked so sexy, so wanton in that moment with her head thrown back, but her eyes wide open looking up into his. She wanted this too.

"Terra, my dear…so good," growled Loki holding her to him in that moment as he fucked her at his own pace. She was so perfect, always, she let him do what he pleased, she never protested like the others when he got too rough, but instead seemed to enjoy it as much as he did. He knew that was why she always came first as he found her clit stroking it smiling when she cried out.

"Loki," gasped Terra his name leaving her lips as he continued his lips descending upon hers.

"Loki, please," whispered Terra her hands grabbing his sides as he slammed harder inside her making her cry out louder. And she let him, not just because she didn't have much of a choice. Because even though he didn't feel the same, Terra did love him.

"No one compares to you," growled Loki groaning as her nails glided along his back. He liked when she did that when he fucked her, he liked having the sighs that he had been with her on his body. They were, to him, better than love bites.

"Yes, Terra…just like that," whispered Loki as he felt her nails digging into his skin his eyes boring down into hers before they closed his name leaving her lips in response.

He thought she looked beautiful.

"Yes, yes, Loki," whispered Terra as his hand fondled her breast.

"I need you…I want you, please, Loki," breathed Terra her eyes opening to look at him. Terra felt a million thoughts, all of him, running through her mind in that moment. She looked up into his eyes and she smiled because she realized something. Right now, he was hers, not any of those other women's, but hers. And looking at him she liked that. That is what made her kiss him her hands holding him to her in that kiss.

"Loki," whispered Terra his name coming out of her mouth then again and again in a mix of babbles and gasps as he made her come. Loki didn't stop his movements inside of her when she did. He only held her underneath him that smile on his face. He had wanted to come with her, but searching for his own release he promised to try that another time. Right now, he just focused on continuing to fuck her. Fucking her until he came himself.

"Oh, Terra," breathed Loki burying his face in her neck. In that moment, part of him wanted to tell her he loved her, but another stopped him.

"You can't be weak," thought Loki watching her from behind hooded eyes.

"You truly don't compare," whispered Loki into the skin of her neck his eyes gliding over her body still. He didn't move in that moment and neither did she. She only held him as he lay there and again she had that thought. Right now, he was hers. While she was thinking that, Loki just enjoyed laying there with her arms around him, and his hands on her. He savored it while he could. But then he opened his eyes remembering she couldn't stay. Again, Loki remembered that she was his weakness even as he thought again that he loved her. But no one could know about that. No one could know he loved her that would only make him weak because she would have power over him. That's why she had to leave. That's why no one could know that she was more than just some whore to him. So, much more. That was why he looked at her as he left her body and rolling onto his side he couldn't look at her.

"Get out," said Loki trying to sound cruel even as he didn't want to. He knew he was hurting her, but not saying a thing Loki only thought one thing. He didn't have a choice. So, with a sigh, he listened as Terra left. But she was used to this by now.

Terra slipped out of the bed and finding her robe she put it on. Terra thought about saying goodbye to him when she left, but she didn't. She knew he would say nothing in response, so she didn't see the point as she simply opened the door walking out into the hall. She had another thought in that moment, that Loki didn't love her; to him, she was just alone woman to fuck. That's what made her start to cry.

"He doesn't love me and he never will," thought Terra in that moment feeling more like his whore then his lover even as she told herself that that was what she really was; no matter how many times she thought that she knew the truth.

Present Day.

"We've come a long way from that now," thought Terra remembering all those times as she lay in Loki's cell on his bed with him her head laying on his chest listening to his heart almost not believing that it beat for her. They hadn't done anything, just laid there, because when it came to their relationship they still had a lot to talk about.

"I've always loved you, Terra, I wish I had told you that before entering this cell," said Loki not looking at her at first. But then he found her looking up at him after he said that. The look in her eyes said it all, she didn't understand why he hadn't, and taking her face in his hands he tried to find the words to tell her. Those words just wouldn't seem to come though, but looking at her Loki saw something else too. She knew he loved her now and that lifted his spirits just a little bit.

"Loki, I know you love me…I just wish I could know if you will always love me or if someday it will just be an act for our baby," whispered Terra letting him see the fear in her eyes. Terra tried to sit up then and with his help she managed. In that moment, their eyes met and he saw that she was still unsure of all of this. Unsure if maybe their baby was the only reason he wanted her now. Loki knew he needed to reassure her. She needed to know where they stood.

Everything had changed since he had entered this cell, he wanted her now, only her, and part of her questioned that. Did he only want her now because she was all he could get? Did he only want to marry her because she was having his baby? She didn't want that to be the only reason.

"You don't want to marry me," said Loki sitting up with her. He swung his legs over the bed refusing to look at her until she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"I never said that…I just want you to do it for the right reasons," whispered Terra making him turn meeting her gaze.

"Isn't loving you a good enough reason?" exclaimed Loki making her take his face in her hands.

"Yes, always…but is that the reason? You say you loved me before, but you never told me. You never once asked me to marry you and now you are. Now that I'm all you have and pregnant with your child…now you want to marry me. Are you sure that that isn't the real reason?" said Terra hoping she understood where she was going with this. As she spoke tears ran gently down her face and when his hands covered hers Terra found herself leaning closer into his arms. She wanted all of this to be real, but she was afraid to believe it was. What if it wasn't and all this was just because he was trying to do the right thing.

"I don't want you to pretend to love me or want this baby, Loki. I don't want you to marry me because you think you should. I want you to do it because you want to," exclaimed Terra turning away from him or at least trying to before he gathered her up into his arms.

"I was nothing, but your whore before…and if that's still how you think of me I won't force you to be with me, Loki. Not even if I am having this baby no matter what," exclaimed Terra her tears getting heavier. But Loki just held her. He didn't respond to what she was saying even as he knew she was right. He had treated her like his whore before and holding her closer he kissed her head. He vowed to never treat her like that ever again. But then Loki made her look at him.

"I've always wanted to marry you, Terra, I just thought other things were more important," said Loki making her meet his gaze. Loki pulled her into his lap in that moment, Terra was thinking about what he said, and looking at him she took his face in her hands.

"Are you sure…the baby isn't the reason," whispered Terra needing the reassurance.

"Yes, I've always loved you, always will. I just thought you were my weakness then, I never realized that you were my strength, and that kept us apart," whispered Loki stroking her cheek.

"I've always wanted you by my side, I love you," whispered Loki their foreheads touching as he kissed her. Now, she was crying her eyes out, and holding her in his arms Loki kissed her more.

"I love you too. If I could, I would marry you right now," sobbed Terra wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Why can't you?" said Frigga appearing on the other side of the shield making them look at her then each other.


End file.
